In order to embroider hats and caps, it is necessary to position the hat, in a cap flame. The cap flame is used to hold the hat with the surface to be embroidered fixed in an opening, so that the surface is taught. Multiple cap flames are positioned onto an automatic sewing machine, and secured to allow the embroidery process to take place. The method, as commonly practiced in the industry is to first roughly position the hat into the cap flame, securing the bail. Secondly, the cap frames are secured to the automatic sewing machine. Lastly, each hat is re-adjusted in the cap frame, while affixed to the automatic sewing machine.
The initial rough positioning which is accomplished while the cap frame is detached from the automatic sewing machine is performed without any reference indication for locating the hat within the cap frame other than visual approximation. The act of re-positioning the hat, which takes place while the cap frame is secured to the sewing machine takes time, and makes it necessary for the sewing machine operator to bend down uncomfortably in order to make this final adjustment. The objective is to locate the hat such that the embroidered pattern is applied to the hat, in the correct location. Because this second adjustment is necessary, the operator unlocks the bail of the cap frame while the cap frame is locked onto the sewing machine, and repositions the hat, finally securing the bail. The readjustment means that the operator has performed hat adustment twice, a rough positioning when initially placing the hat on the cap frame, and then final positioning with the cap frame locked in place on the sewing machine. By positioning the hat in the cap frame initially, with a high degree of precision, the second positioning which takes place after the cap flames are locked on to the sewing machine, is eliminated, along with the associated labor and time. The cap frame, receiver and a post for supporting the open cap frame bail, are supplied by the manufacturer.